Conventionally, there has been known a game system enabling multiplayer games by installing a plurality of game devices offering driving games and the like in a shop and connecting the game devices with each other via communication cables to exchange operation information of players among a plurality of game devices. When this multiplayer game is selected, the same game space is developed on displays of the respective game devices participating in the game and a game, in which an own racing car driven by a player and those driven by other players complete, is executed. On the other hand, a single-player game is also possible. When this single-player game is selected, a game, in which a simulated own racing car driven by a player and a CPU racing car whose driving is controlled by a computer complete, is executed. Particularly, in a game system capable of executing a single-player game and a multiplayer game, a plurality of game conditions or game environments favorable to the respective game devices are prepared. These include, for example, a game time and the number of laps of the race course as conditions to end the game and various game conditions such as difficulty levels. The respective game devices are constructed such that the contents of the game conditions and game environments can be individually set by an operator of a game arcade.
Conventionally, game conditions and game environments have been set in individual game devices, but the setting has had to be performed by the number of the game devices. Thus, there has been a problem of taking considerable time and labor for a setting operation, an operation of changing the contents and other operations.
Patent literature 1 proposes a game system in which one of a plurality of game devices is a master device, the remaining ones are slave devices, and contents of game environment items set in the master device are transmitted from the master device to all the slave devices to rewrite the contents of the game environment items of the respective slave devices into those of the master device at once, thereby saving time and labor in operating machines in a shop and preventing man-made setting mistakes caused by individual setting.
Patent Literature 1:
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-323043
However, by the method of patent literature 1, all the game devices in the shop need to be set as a master device or as a slave device, which increases a burden of software. Further, since the game environment is set in the slave devices in the shop at once, game environment setting requests to the individual game devices cannot be met. If the slave devices are focused, it is difficult to confirm whether or not updating has been correctly performed since the game environment is set without involving any direct operations.